Bajka na dobranoc
by Ewe25
Summary: Pewnej nocy Harry postanawia opowiedzieć swoim dzieciom ciekawą bajeczkę na dobranoc.


**A/N:** Tym razem mam dla Was króciutką miniaturkę napisaną specjalnie na akcje Wieczne Pióro na Forum Mirriel. Nie wnosi ona nic do jakże interesującej rzeczywistości, jest po to, aby urozmaicić czas. Typowa, rodzinna opowieść.

Ciepło,

Ewe25

**Beta:** sysia

* * *

**BAJKA NA DOBRANOC**

_Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami, za siedmioma lasami, w ogromnym, starym zamku, w pięknej komnacie, mieszkała sobie…_

- Tatusiu, czy możesz przestać opowiadać mi ciągle tą samą bajkę? Znam ją już na pamięć!

Sześcioletnia dziewczynka wygięła ustka w podkówkę, mrużąc śmiesznie oczy i zakładając ramiona na piersi. Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. Właśnie w takich momentach jego pociecha tak bardzo przypominała mu żonę. I teściową. Tak, wszystkie łapały identyczne miny.

- Lily, kochanie – zaczął Harry, wygodniej opierając się na krześle, na którym siedział od jakiś dziesięciu minut. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię opowiadać bajek i naprawdę kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ciągle mnie o to prosisz – westchnął głośno.

- Bo jesteś moim tatą. – Pan Potter popatrzył na córkę sceptycznie. – I dlatego, że ciągle czekam, aż przypomnisz mi tą opowieść z takim ogromnym wężem, no – jęknęła, dodając. Harry uniósł tylko brwi ku górze, po czym parsknął cicho.

- Nie mogłaś tak od razu powiedzieć? – spytał, ale widząc, jak jego córka wzrusza ramionami, pokręcił tylko głową. – A więc…

Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, kiedy dziewczynka szybko wyskoczyła z fałd pościeli i wybiegła na korytarz. „Poczekaj, tatusiu" – zdążyła jeszcze krzyknąć. Pan Potter przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany. Jego najmłodsza pociecha była w istocie szalona. Mimo tego bardzo ją kochał. W końcu Potterowie od zawsze byli pokręceni w jakiś swój innowacyjny sposób, więc już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

Nie minęły dwie minuty, kiedy do pokoju wpadła Lily z szerokim uśmiechem. Oczywiście, nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie trzymała swoich obydwu braci mocno za ręce i ich za sobą nie ciągnęła. Zarówno James, jak i Albus mieli co najwyżej głupie miny.

- Tatuś opowie nam bajkę z tym wężem! – pisnęła głośno i widząc, jak rodzeństwo, tym razem już z ochotą i zaciekawieniem, rozkłada się na jej łóżku, sama usiadła na kolanach ojca. Harry z błyskiem w oczach zmierzwił jej rudą czuprynę, po czym mocno przytulił do siebie.

- Był sobie raz pewien dwunastoletni chłopiec, który…

- Tato, przestań – przerwał mu James, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Przecież wiemy, że to byłeś ty.

Harry tylko się zaśmiał.

- Dobrze, więc byłem sobie ja…

Tym razem to on nie dokończył. Coś mu nie pasowało. Przez chwilę milczał, bezwiednie przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich, już i tak roztrzepanych, czarnych włosach. Układając sobie wszystko w głowie, ponownie zaczął:

- Był sobie pewien chłopiec o wdzięcznym imieniu Gryfon. Miał on dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół, których bardzo kochał: Mądrą i Rudego. Wszyscy troje mieszkali w ogromnym zamku, w którym codziennie przeżywali jakieś nowe i dziwne przygody. Jednak pewnego dnia słońce przysłoniły ciemne chmury…

- Tatusiu, ale czy aby słońce codziennie nie chowa się za chmurami? – spytała Lily, patrząc z ciekawością i niezrozumieniem na pana Pottera, który w odpowiedzi pocałował ją w czoło. Dziewczynce zadrgały kąciki ust.

- Lilka, to taka przenośnia – oznajmił James dumny ze swojego odkrycia. – Prawda, tato?

- Właściwie to wtedy naprawdę na niebie były ciemne chmury – Harry zamyślił się. Najstarsze z jego dzieci zaś zarumieniło się lekko, wywołując tym śmiech u pozostałej dwójki. – W każdym razie tamtego dnia doszło do wypadku, o który posądzono właśnie niewinnego Gryfona. Wszyscy ludzie znajdujący się wokół chłopca ciągle tylko o nim rozmawiali, wymyślając coraz to nowsze historie. Znajomi zaczęli się od niego odwracać, po prostu się go bali, a biedny Gryfon nie wiedział, co robić. Na szczęście Mądra i Rudy nadal wiernie trwali przy jego boku.

- Czyli ciocia Hermiona i wujek Ron? – spytał Albus, który dotąd milczał. Harry pokiwał głową, wzdychając. Lily natychmiast mocniej wtuliła się w ramiona swojego taty, któremu w zielonych oczach zapaliła się iskierka.

- Nagle doszło do kolejnego ataku, przez co pan Utalentowany – w tym miejscu pan Potter parsknął cicho – zaczął prowadzić specjalne zajęcia, mające na celu nieść pomoc wszystkim, aby mogli się jakoś bronić przed nadchodzącym Złem. Oczywiście osobami, które czynnie uczestniczyły w pokazie, byli Gryfon i Fretka. Przez chwilę walczyli ze sobą zaciekle, aż Fretka użył podstępu. Wyczarował ogromne i bardzo groźne Zwierzę, które zaczęło się zbliżać do jednego uczniów. Na szczęście Gryfon uratował chłopca, ale przez ten uczynek wszyscy zaczęli uważać go za Zło.

- Ciebie? – spytał James, raptownie przerywając. Miał zamiar dodać coś jeszcze, lecz przerwało mu srogie spojrzenie, które zostało posłane przez Lily. Chłopak szybko zamilkł.

- Potem było coraz gorzej. Wszyscy byli przerażeni, widząc Gryfona, dlatego zazwyczaj wtedy szybko milkli i uciekali. Było mu bardzo smutno, że nikt nie chciał się już z nim bawić. W końcu chłopiec był niewinny. Aż doszło do kolejnego ataku. Gryfon został odesłany do pana Siwego, który na szczęście bardzo go lubił i nie wierzył plotkom, dlatego chłopiec nie został ukarał.

Lily ziewnęła głośno. Harry wyrwany ze swoich wspomnień, spojrzał w stronę córki. Jednym zwinnym ruchem wstał na nogi i położył dziewczynkę do łóżka, mocno oplatając jej ciało kołdrą.

- Chyba na dzisiaj już koniec… - zaczął, ale przerwały mu głośne, niezadowolone jęki. – Dokończę jutro, spokojnie – uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że jego historia po raz pierwszy wzbudziła aż takie emocje w jego dzieciach.

- Nie, skończ teraz, proszę! – powiedziała cicho Lily, patrząc na Harry'ego z prośbą w oczach. I pan Potter doskonale już wiedział, że zostanie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego córka wiedziała, jak działa na niego to jej spojrzenie. Bezradnie i z westchnieniem usiadł na swoim miejscu. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Albus i James uśmiechają się do siebie.

- Gryfon rozmawiał właśnie z Rudym, kiedy podeszła do nich pani Ostra. Kazała im iść za nią, oznajmiając, że może to być dla nich straszne przeżycie. I nie myliła się. Okazało się, że Zło zaatakowało Mądrą. Obydwaj chłopcy naprawdę bardzo to przeżyli…

- Ktoś zaatakował ciocię? – spytał zaskoczony Albus, ale nie powiedział nic dalej, najwyraźniej czekając na dalszą opowieść.

- Dokładnie – odrzekł Harry. Przez chwilę milczał, rozglądając się wokół i najprawdopodobniej szukając natchnienia. Spojrzał na zegar widzący naprzeciwko na ścianie. _Niedobrze, dochodzi dziewiąta. Ginny będzie wściekła, jak się dowie, że dzieciaki jeszcze nie śpią,_ pomyślał. Odchrząknął. – Potem było już tylko gorzej. Oskarżono Wielkiego, przyjaciela Gryfona i Rudego, o te wszystkie ataki i wysłano go do Strasznego Miejsca. Na dodatek chłopcy musieli zmierzyć się z Potworami, które o mało ich nie zabiły, gdyby nie dzielne Auto.

Zło jednakże nie spało. Doszło w końcu do ostatecznego ataku. Porwano Piękną i umieszczono ją w nieznanym Pomieszczeniu, przez co Ważni chcieli zamknąć zamek, odsyłając wszystkich do domów. Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że Gryfon i Rudy to słyszeli. Szybko pobiegli do pana Utalentowanego, chcąc prosić go o pomoc, ale okazało się, że pan Utalentowany był po prostu panem Kłamcą. Mimo to poszedł z nimi. Z trudem odnaleźli wejście do Pomieszczenia, ale kiedy już się tam znaleźli, stało się coś strasznego. Pan Kłamca utracił pamięć i wraz z Rudym został oddzielony od Gryfona. Chłopiec pomimo tego nie poddał się. Poszedł walczyć. Chciał odzyskać Piękną.

- I co? Znalazłeś ją? – spytał zainteresowany James, z wyczekiwaniem wpatrując się w ojca. – Tato, uratowałeś Piękną i zgładziłeś Zło? – pytał ciągle. Harry uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, na co najstarszy z synów aż pisnął z uciechy.

- James, cicho! – zbeształ brata Albus, który popatrzył na śpiącą siostrę. – Opowiadaj dalej, tato. I nie martw się, Lily jutro się wszystkiego od nas dowie – zapewnił chłopiec z pewnością w głosie.

Harry tylko westchnął.

Zegar wskazywał wpół do dziesiątej. Bezsprzecznie Ginny go zabije.

- Kiedy Gryfon wszedł do Pomieszczenia, ujrzał Piękną. Od razu do niej podbiegł, ale przerażony zobaczył, że dziewczynka jest zimna jak lód. Już miał zamiar ją stamtąd wynieść, gdy zauważył wyłaniające się z ciemności Zło, które wcześniej jakimś cudem zabrało mu różdżkę, a chwilę później przywołało swojego Pupilka. Gryfon patrzył wprost na ogromnego węża, który po chwili zaczął go gonić. Nagle do Pomieszczenia wleciał Płomień, który pomógł chłopcu zgładzić Pupilka i Zło, a potem wyleczyć Gryfona, gdyż wcześniej został on trafiony pewną klątwą.

Gryfon wyniósł na rękach z Pomieszczenia już przebudzoną Piękną, tam spotkali Rudego i pana Kłamcę. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach szerokie uśmiechy, które jeszcze bardziej pogłębiły się, kiedy Mądra i inni uczniowie zostali już całkowicie wyleczeni, a Wielki wrócił ze Strasznego Miejsca.

I wszystko dalej potoczyło się wspaniale – zakończył, uśmiechając się w stronę swoich pociech.

- Zapomniałeś dodać, Harry, że kiedy Piękna się obudziła i zobaczyła swojego odważnego bohatera od razu się w nim zakochała. A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie. – Pan Potter, słysząc głos swojej żony, natychmiast odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku. Ginny z radością wymalowaną na twarzy i z błyskiem w oczach przypatrywała się swojemu mężowi, opierając się o framugę drzwi z założonymi rękami na piersiach.

- Mamo! – wykrzyknął cicho James, który lekko się przestraszył.

- Ginny! – wtórował synowi Harry, po czym z błogością zaczął przypatrywać się białej koronce, która wystawała lekko spod jej szlafroka. Kobieta, jakby wiedząc, co chodzi po głowie jej ukochanego, uśmiechnęła się zalotnie w jego stronę. – Długo tutaj stoisz? – spytał zaciekawiony, podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Wystarczająco – odpowiedziała tylko, ale po chwili dodała: - Dzieci, idźcie już spać, jest bardzo późno – oznajmiła tonem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu. Co jak co, ale w tym domu cieszyła się sporym autorytetem.

- Już? – Albus i James jęknęli równocześnie, ale widząc surowe spojrzenie matki, z westchnieniem zeskoczyli z łóżek i żegnając się z rodzicami, wybiegli z pokoju, popychając się lekko. – Dobranoc! – Do uszu państwa Potter dobiegły jeszcze ich krzyki.

Harry zaś podszedł do Lily i całując ją w głowę, szepnął:

- Śpij dobrze, księżniczko.

Ginny westchnęła, sprawiając, że pan Potter rzucił jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. Po chwili złapał kobietę za dłoń i lekko musnął jej usta swoimi. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Jakoś nie pamiętam, żebyś wyniósł mnie wtedy na rękach, dzielny Gryfonie – zaśmiała pod nosem. Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko i łapiąc ją w pasie, zwinnym ruchem podrzucił ją lekko do góry, przez co ta wpadła wprost w jego ramiona. Zaskoczona cicho pisnęła, ale po chwili chichotała jak szalona.

- Byłaś wtedy zajęta wpatrywaniem się w moją piękną osobę – odpowiedział skromnie pan Potter, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- Myślałam, że to ja jestem Piękna?

- Bo jesteś.

Drzwi do pokoju Lily zostały szczelnie zamknięte.

_Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami, za siedmioma lasami, w ogromnym, starym zamku, w pięknej komnacie, mieszkała sobie mała rudowłosa dziewczynka, która właśnie spała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach._


End file.
